Powers
Powers Various powers can be awaked from a very small percentage of the humans who have been stung by or swallowed a dolly mosquito. Once awakened a person will be able to tap into an enhanced version of chi that the user is able to control, project out of their bodies, or use to enhance their natural physical abilities. To properly use this ability a it typically requires an understanding the power and training. Phantasm Described an enhanced version of chi, Phantasm is an energy source tied into its user's life form and will. Through proper training (e.g. Qi Gong Chi Manipulation) a person is capable of putting it to practical use. Although this power is not magic, it can give the user various superhuman abilities, most notably enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and healing. There are three breeds of Phantasm users: * Anagami '''- Anagami seem to be the most prevalent type of Phantasm users. They have direct physical control of their Phantasm and are both able to focus it on attack - per example Namekata Kyujin when the power collects around his hand - and on their defense, wrapping their body in it. * '''Arhat - There are only two currently known Arhats, and their abilities differ wildly. ** Iruma Ikaruga is the first known to the reader, and his ability is considerably weaker in terms of variety: He is able to gain superhuman strength and his body regenerates with help of Insects with a blood-like appearance by taking tissue from other parts of his body, giving him a form of quasi-immortality that is limited only by how far he is willing to let his body degenerate. Simultaneously, though, a dark inner self - as seen in many of Banira's Soul Dives - consumes part of his soul each time he uses this power. His power is in an unnurtured state, having been used only in times of extreme rage and on the verge of death, so it is not trained or held under control when he uses it. ** Kamuragi Sekka is the second introduced, and the first one in human history, as explained by himself. His abilites go far beyond Iruma's. As it seems, he is able to form his Phantasm into beast-like figures (e.g. a dragon that rises from the ground) that act like real matter. ** As Sekka was also able to implant the Insects that give regeneration into an Anagami user, it is entirely possible that the regeneration power is not restricted to Arhats, but can be gained by any Phantasm user. * Sotapanna - The exact extent of a Sotapanna's powers are unknown. There is only one known user, Yuu Banira, and her ability Soul Dive seems so unique in its effect that it's highly probable other Sotapannas have differing abilites.speculation Insects Some Phantasm users have the dolly insects inside of them giving them additional powers. The insects feed on phantasm allowing them to enhance the bodies physical abilities even further then Phantasm '''alone. In addition the insects can healing factor is so great that a person can restore lost limbs. Not all '''Phantasm users seem to have the insects in them, but seem to be able to attain them by swallowing a live dolly mosquito or by transferring them from one phantasm user (ex. Kamuro). While it is possible for someone with the insects to be able to control and manipulate Phantasm it is not necessary as is the case with Iruma as he has the insects and their benefits, but has not learned how to control Phantasm. Those with powers are the 'Awakened' born from the sacrifice of the rest of the world, according to Madoka. Iruma can pass through Dolly and Dollhouse barriers. Anything that he is touching can do so as well (weapons, helicopters, people, etc). His power allows him to regenerate his body. When he goes berserk, he becomes like a Dolly and develops extreme speed and strength, enough to beat a Plushie type Dolly. His regeneration pulls tissue from other parts of his body in order to regenerate. Kyujin can use 'Phantasm' to break through barriers using his attacks. More effective when he puts all his power into a single point and uses it to strike, then finishing it off by channeling a huge burst of energy through the point--maybe allowing for a one hit kill. The power is a stronger version of Qi Gong, Chi manipulation. Banira can sense feelings and see visions of people's pasts. Kumano Has the power to create golems out of matter. The power to infuse his phantasm into weapons such as a sword or gun to augment their power. For guns he is able to shoot his phantasm, while with swords he increases cutting power. Ability to steal another's phantasm ability if his phantasm is greater. Ability to take over an individuals mind The ability to mimic diseases. Also the user can manufacture their own poisons if they choose too. This phantasm is able to cause damage to the user. Ability to increase size of the user and most likely increase strength. Ability to control animals with phantasm. Its not understood if the user controls the animals or merely that animals follow the user and the user infuses them with power. Also has the ability to control dollies. Category:Universe